


Cotton and Lace

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nux was wearing panties. Lacy, cornflower blue women’s panties. Neither of the war boys <i>knew</i> what panties were, but Slit didn’t need to. He didn’t care. All he knew was that suddenly, he had never been so turned on in all his half life."</p>
<p>Yup. Self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on amazing fanart by 'utane' on Tumblr.
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING.

Slit stormed down the corridor toward the V8 room, his stride purposeful, stance angry. He was fuming, unable to find that idiot Nux _anywhere_ and they had patrol duty. Everyone knew what happened to war boys who were late for their jobs and this wasn’t exactly their first rodeo.

He was muttering curses to himself, ignoring the nervous and bemused glances of the other war boys as he shoved past them. He spotted Piston standing with a group laughing to themselves and waved him over angrily.

“You seen that asshole driver of mine anywhere?” he snarled when Piston walked up to him. Piston’s smile dropped from his face at Slit’s tone and he shrugged helplessly. “Nah mate, ain’t see him all day. You two on patrol today right?”

Slit swiped a hand over his face, groaning. “Yeah. He’s such a _fuck._ ” he muttered, expelling a frustrated breath. “You see him, tell him I’m looking for him.” he started to walk away and turned, pointing a finger. “and tell him I’m _pissed._ ”

Piston mock-saluted, grinning at the scowl Slit shot at him in response. “Aye-aye sir!” he turned and walked back to the group as Slit continued on his search.

It was just like Nux to act like an irresponsible pup. Slit found he spent much of their relationship being the adult, which was at odds with their standing as lancer and driver. He supposed this was the reason why he let most of Nux’s manic, immature behavior slide - he was, after all, considered the best driver in the Immortan’s armada. When it came time to get behind the wheel, nobody kicked up sand like Nux.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to kick his ass when he found him.

Slit reached the V8 room and stormed inside, walking past rows of blood bags, pups and war boys slumped over in exhaustion. The Organic spotted him and raised an eyebrow in query. “You lookin’ for Nux?” he asked around a mouthful of toothpick. Slit ignored the swarm of pups clambering off the stone slabs, shouting and pushing one another at a chance for his attention. “Yeah,” he growled. “you seen him?”

Organic shook his head, pulling the slimy toothpick out and gesturing with it at the wheel wall. “Nah, and he ain’t been by either.” they both looked at Nux’s wheel where it sat in it’s usual spot, the doll in its center staring back at them. Slit shook an overly zealous pup off his leg from where it was trying to climb up his hip.

“Fucks sake.” he cursed, and gave two of the pups a quick ruffle on the tops of their heads before stalking out of the room.

There was really only one other place he would be, Slit knew. The last place he hadn’t checked, though really, he _should_ have went there first. It was a bit of a secret spot for them, a place they’d scouted out and claimed as their own among the heap of rusted out vehicle frames piled high near the back of Citadel. It was known as the Boneyard; a busy place unless you knew where to look, and Slit and Nux had quickly made the spot theirs. At high noon when the sun was at it’s most brutal it afforded the perfect shade, a small cave beneath the hulking carcass of a 1967 Buick gave them cool shelter. Slit had made fun of Nux incessantly for giving the place a ‘wifely touch’, bringing down repurposed bits of cushion and cloth, various shiny knick knacks. Whenever Slit laughed about it, Nux was quick to point out that sitting on your ass in hot sand was no fun, and besides, the place needed to look chrome.

Slit made his way there now, ducking down passageways and taking shortcuts well traversed by older war boys of the past, the stone worn smooth by their boots. Their spot was made even more brilliant and worth taking pains to keep secret for the fact that it served as a garbage chute of sorts for the Citadel. All manner of interesting things made their way to the bottom to lay forgotten in the sand and among the wrecks. The pair often found themselves marvelling at these trinkets, hoarding them and fighting over them on bad days. More than once they had found objects that were obviously once belonging to the Wives or the Milk Mothers - bits of strange garments and objects so foreign to them that they spent hours puzzling over their purpose. Neither one of them wondered aloud as to why their Immortan would let these treasures leave his side, and simply thanked their good fortune.

The sun shone into Slit’s eyes and the wall of heat hit his chest, oppressive and thick, as he left the cool stone of Citadel and walked out into the sand. He shielded his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the brightness. It was now a matter of making his way through the maze of vehicles and debris to find their spot, to where his driver better _pray to V8_ that he was. Slit didn’t have to think as he hopped and climbed, maneuvering his bulk effortlessly through the mess on memory alone, more nimble than anyone would take him for at a glance. The sun stuttered across his face as he ducked under overhanging vehicles and reemerged only slightly out of breath at their spot. He jumped off the hood of a Mustang, it’s metal protesting loudly, and hit the sand already calling for Nux.

“Nuts!” he yelled, his voice a growling shout. “you better fuckin’ be here!” he walked forward toward the cave of the Buick, a hand over his eyes. Nothing. He craned his head to the left, eyes roving over a multitude of parts and door frames before landing on a pair of familiar black cargo pants hanging from a bent wire. He stopped, confused. “The fuck…?” and then he rounded the corner and saw.

“It’s about _time._ ”

It took Slit a moment to process what he was seeing. Standing partially hidden from view in a small alcove was Nux, naked except for...and Slit didn’t know, didn’t have a name for this. All the anger and curses he’d been rehearsing in his head left his body like a sigh and he gaped, open mouthed and staring. He lifted a hand, gestured helplessly, dropped it back to his side, completely at a loss.

Nux was wearing panties. Lacy, cornflower blue women’s panties. Neither of the war boys knew what panties _were_ , but Slit didn’t need to. He didn’t care. All he knew was that suddenly, he had never been so turned on in all his half life. 

“I found them today. I wanted to show you, I…” Nux trailed off, a beautiful flush spreading over his chest. “I’m pretty sure they came from the Wives.” he was tense and all the familiar lines of his body told Slit that he was desperate for approval, trying hard to maintain a coy nonchalance while begging - please think this is hot - with his eyes. His fingers twisted nervously in the lace trim and Slit’s eyes went to his hips, to the V that disappeared into the cotton. “Well…?” Nux asked, ducking his head and laughing softly, breathless. “say something.”

Slit slowly dragged his eyes back up to Nux’s. “What... _where?_ ” he had so many questions when he didn’t particularly need the answers. What he needed was right here in front of him and that thought carried him forward, and he dropped to his knees in the sand, his cock swelling. Nux sucked in a breath and his hands fluttered around Slits skull, his breath coming rapidly now, lips parted and eyes shining as he gazed down at his lancer.

“You like ‘em?” he asked, grinning, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Slit swallowed with some difficulty. “Like ‘em? I dunno where the fuck you _found_ ‘em, Nuts, but please, _please_ tell me you’re keepin’ ‘em.” he rasped. Slit had seen a great many insane things in his life, but he’d never seen anything quite like this. The sight of his driver in these flimsy, soft underthings, trembling and blushing and all for him, was almost more than he could take. He reached out and ran his rough, calloused hands up Nux’s bare legs. The Immortan could skin him alive for all he cared - patrol could wait.

“If they get _this_ reaction outta you, fuck yeah I’m keeping ‘em.” Nux watched Slit’s hands reach the apex of his thighs, stopping just below the lace trim. His cock strained against the cotton fabric, trapped upright between the elastic band and his stomach, and it twitched as Slit slowly, slowly slid the tips of his fingers inside.

Slit leaned up on his knees and brushed his face against the panties, holding Nux’s gaze, and mouthed his drivers cock through the fabric. His hot breath and teasing tongue left a damp imprint against Nux’s base, a wet kiss. “Fuck, Slit,” Nux breathed and pressed his hips forward and Slit pressed back eagerly, a growl rising in his throat. “come on.”

A low chuckle. “So impatient. Nah,” Slit leaned back on his heels and dropped his hands. “I’m enjoying this. Turn around.”

Suddenly shy, Nux faltered. He had figured Slit would go nuts and tear them off of him from the get go, he hadn’t thought he’d have to give him a song and dance. This wasn’t the plan. Slit sucked his lip between his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “I _said,_ ” and he lifted a finger, twirling it in the air, “turn around.”

Nux turned slowly, smoothing his hands down his back. Goosebumps rose on his flesh as the sun beat down on his back, warming him, leaving his chest to cool. He could feel Slit’s eyes burning a hole into him and tried to control his breathing, the wild staccato of his heartbeat. His entire body felt like an exposed nerve and he was blind, waiting for a touch, a reprieve from his desperate lust. “ _Slit._ ” he whined, and that was when he felt hot breath ghosting over his lower back. Hands came up and gripped his hips hard, bunching the fabric under them.

“M’here.” Slit murmured against his skin. His breath was scorching. He slid his hands down Nux’s legs and back up, feather light, tickling. “I got you.” He grabbed a handful of Nux’s ass and he squeezed, his mouth licking up one cheek and suddenly biting _hard_ around a mouthful of flesh through the fabric. Nux cried out, jerking, and he spun and smacked Slit upside the head, his face outraged but playful. “You asshole!” he laughed, rubbing his cheek with one hand. Slit grinned ferally, the stinging in his face travelling right to his cock. “You loved it.” he laughed, and Nux reached out and smoothed his palm over the fierce scar in Slit’s cheek.

“Maybe.” he quipped as Slit nuzzled his face into his hand, practically purring. He laughed. “and you like it when I slap you around.”

“No maybe there.” Slit growled in agreement. His tongue came out and he licked a stripe from Nux’s palm to the tip of his index finger. Watching, Nux moaned as he sucked the digit into his mouth and tongued the tip, his cheeks hollowing. The panties felt incredibly tight where the elastic dug into the flesh of his cock. “Slit, slit.” he tried to pull his fingers back but Slit was a dog with a bone - he growled and bit down with the gentlest of pressure.

Obviously, Nux needed to take matters into his own hands.

Pressing forward, Nux pushed his fingers farther into the wet cavern of Slit’s mouth, forcing him backward. For a moment he marvelled that the lancer was going to fight him on it and show him just how little a gag reflex he really had - _wouldn’t be the first time_ \- but in the end he acquiesced, relenting his grip. Slit gasped, licking his lips and scrabbling backward in the sand as Nux crawled over him. He slid his hands up Slit’s toned shoulders, dug his nails in and shoved him down, hard. Slit smirked, the staples in his cheek catching the sun and glinting. “Oooh.” he raised an eyebrow as Nux settled himself on his hips. “feisty.”

“Shut up.” Nux said, and he rolled his hips hard against the bulge in Slit’s pants, dragging his nails down the lancers chest. The smirk vanished and Slit’s mouth fell open, his eyes fluttering closed. He bucked his hips when Nux reached the waist of his pants. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his hips and growled; “again. _Harder._ ”

“Shit, you really like these.” Nux panted, and this time he dug crescents that left angry red welts. 

In response Slit reached forward and roughly shoved the panties down, freeing Nux’s cock and grasping it none too gently. “Want you,” he grunted, voice hoarse. He sat up quickly and wrapped an arm around Nux’s waist, still pumping his cock gently in his fist as he bumped their foreheads together. Nux trembled above him, moaning, watching Slit work him. “But it ain’t happenin’ here. Sand’s hot as shit.”

Nux laughed breathlessly as Slit stood, hauling him up fast and impatient with him. He led him toward the cave under the Buick, the two of them mumbling incoherently into each others mouths as they bit and licked and sucked, laughing, blind and stumbling through the sand. Ducking, Slit fell back easily into the backseat of an old Camaro that they’d converted into a makeshift couch, and Nux fell with him, licking into his mouth and rolling down hard against him.

Slit grabbed his ass and ground him hard against his pelvis, his mouth sliding hot and frantic over the soft flesh of Nux’s shoulder. He bit down hard and sucked, eyes closed and breathing hard through his nose. It sent a bolt through Nux that left him quaking and needy and he pushed hard against him, leaning away. “Now. Need you now.” he panted. Sliding off of Slit’s lap, he stepped gracefully back onto the sand and dropped to his knees, making quick work of the belt and zippers. Slit lifted his hips and Nux pushed the pants down around his knees. He watched, chest heaving as his driver bent and pulled him into his mouth, one hand grasping him at the base, palming his other hand up Slit’s sweat slicked abdomen. 

“ _Yes._ ” Slit hissed, his head falling back onto the seat. He slid his hands over Nux’s skull and thrust greedily into his mouth. “Shit yes.”

Nux moaned around the mouthful of Slits cock, delirious with need and driven wild at the salty, heady taste of precum. He curled his toes in the sand when Slit pushed down on his head, forcing himself deep into the back of his throat - _asshole_ \- but he _loved_ it, and he pulled back and released him with a choked gasp, strings of spit trailing from his swollen lips to Slit’s ruddy cock. He licked his lips and swallowed, looking up through half-lidded eyes. “How’s that?” he practically purred.

Slit shook his head and hauled Nux back into his lap. “Such a slut.” he smiled into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling on it hard. He bit down until Nux was squirming and whining in his lap. “you want my cock?” he breathed, pulling away.

“Always.” Nux mumbled against the side of his face as Slit licked his way to his earlobe, and then he cried out as Slit fisted his hands in the panties and _twisted_ , ripping them off of Nux’s hips violently. “Slit! What the fuck?” he stared as Slit wadded them into a ball in his fist.

“Trust me.” Slit murmured, and then he was tossing them aside and sliding his hands up Nux’s sides, lifting him, his tongue licking a broad, teasing path up his chest. He found a nipple and pulled it into his mouth, nibbling and suckling at it, stretching it with his teeth. Nux leaned back, one hand balancing on Slit’s thigh and the other holding his neck, forcing Slit to lean forward. It was shiny and it was glorious, but it wasn’t enough.

“Hurry _up._ ” Nux whispered.

Slit needed no encouragement. He cupped his fingers and spit, sliding his hand around and finding Nux open and ready. He scissored inside him, languidly pushing his fingers in and out, curling them, hitting the spot that made Nux hiss and come undone above him. Satisfied, he slicked his cock and watched Nux sink down onto him, inch by inch, his thighs taunt and shaking.

The seat creaked and protested as they rocked gently against one another, Slits arms coming around Nux’s waist, holding him against his chest as Nux panted into his ear. “Slit, slit, _yes_.” Nux slid a tongue inside Slits ear, his hands tightening their grip on his shoulders. Slit groaned in response and snapped his hips, and Nux had to shoot an arm out to steady himself against the back of the seat as he lost control and began to pound into Nux with abandon.

It didn’t take long for Slit to remember his intentions for the panties, laying momentarily forgotten and wadded up on the seat beside them. Stilling Nux against his hips, he grabbed them and brought them up between him, balled up tightly in his fist. Nux frowned, not comprehending, until Slit cocked a devious eyebrow and said; “Open your mouth.”

Nux felt his breath stutter. “...what? Slit, I…” he paused, looking at the panties. Slit tilted his hips and pulsed inside him, grinning feral, all teeth and scars. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and Slit gently stuffed the panties inside. Holding Nux around the waist, he leaned forward and put his mouth to his ear, grabbing the lobe with his teeth and tugging it one, twice. “Don’t want anyone to hear us when I make you scream.” he whispered, and Nux groaned long and low, piteously, muffled by the very thing he’d seduced Slit with.

Slit lounged back against the seat, wolfish, his face smug and flushed, sweat trickling down the valleys of his chest. Nux gripped the overhanging door of the Buick above them, his hand slipping at first, and tightened the other on Slit’s thigh. “Ready?” Slit’s voice dripped with honey, and then he was bouncing up and down hard on his lancers cock, eyes closed and head tipped back, the scent of himself thick in his nostrils.

It wasn’t long before both boys were losing control, the cocky grin on Slit’s face wavering as he pistioned up into Nux, the wet smacking of their flesh and muffled whimpering driving him into a frenzy. Nux was beautiful and wrecked above him, the lean muscles in his arm flexing as he held onto the door frame. Sweat trickled down his clavicles, enticing Slit, who reached forward and grasped Nux’s cock, locking eyes with him as he squeezed and pumped. “Fuck,” he ground out, throwing his head back against the seat, his rhythm faltering as he neared his orgasm. Sensing he was close, Nux ground down hard on his cock, rolling against him and Slit lost it, lunging forward, burying his face against his chest. “Nux…!” he bit down hard into the soft flesh of neck and shoulder as he came, Nux crying out around the damp gag in his mouth as Slit stroked him, laying thick ropes of white on his lancer’s belly. They collapsed back against the seat, chests heaving, trying to catch their breath as they trembled against each other. Nux ripped the panties from his mouth, leaning his face against the leather to look at Slit. The lancers eyes were closed, his mouth open, beautiful in his own wicked, strange way. 

Overcome with sudden emotion, Nux leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the staples in his cheek. Slit cracked an eye open and smirked, everything about him sleepy and warm and spent. “You know, I came over here to kick your ass.” he grumbled, his arms coming up around Nux’s back, pulling him flush against him. 

Nux laughed. “I win.” he said, grinning against Slit’s neck.

“Hardly. I let you.” Slit’s fingers were tracing designs lightly into his tailbone and it made his eyes flutter closed. He sighed contentedly, the sticky warmth between their bellies an afterthought in the haze of their bliss. “You ruined them, though.” he pouted, only a hint of real annoyance in his voice. Slit laughed, the sound rumbling up deep in his chest.

“Was worth it.” he said, nipping along the column of Nux’s throat.

“Yeah?” Nux asked, hopeful. Slit squeezed him. “ _Totally._ ”


End file.
